global_cinkhuafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tialhup/"Thanchonak; a thami thlennak" by Thawng Tha Lian S
Hi bantuk in tutan Cinkhua le a hrinsor hmailei thanchonak ca ding ah tiin khuakhan lairel ti le biaruahnak can nan kan ser piak hi lawmh lo awk a tha lo. Midang khua kan hun lawh ve nak kan hmeh thar pakhat a hung chuak tiah ka ruah. Thawhthan le Kawl titoih puai hi i sel in thithruainak phu tampi hna le khuate tampi hna zong tonpumh biaruahnak an ngei cio hna. Kei hi thanchonak lei kong he pehtlai in cathluan na kan chuah piak ve lai tiah nan ka sawm ve caah kalawm ti hi hun chim ta hmasa ka duh. Thanchonak lei he pehtlai in khuahlum mino caah tiin “Paihbual thar Zoh le Khel than kan Herh” ti tlangtar in ka rak tial bal cang. Cun, “Lai Khuate kan Sining” timi tlangtar zong in Cinkhua kan khuasak le pawcawm a thlennak kong karak tial cang hna nain nan rel cio le rel cio lo ka thei lo. Tutan hi cu mizapi hmai ah chuah in rel le phawtzamh cio dih a si lai caah ka tha a tho khun. Cucaah, a tampi chuahpi ti lo in kan tuah khawh hngami le kan herh bikmi tiah ka ruahmi ka hun chuah pi chun lai. Pakhatnak ah, thanchonak hi zeidah asi, timi biahal awk a hung um colh. A suallam tampi in hrilhfiah khawh asi nain biatlang pakhat tein an cohlan bikmi cu, “a thami thlennak” tihi a si. Thanchonak nih hin kan duh lomi le kan caah ral tampi a chuahpi tawn theu. Bianabia ah, kan mithmuh kut tongh in hun lak ah cun, 2005 lio ah Ralkap bawizik Than Shwe nih kan ram thanchonak caah timi hmuitinh he a rak chuahpi mi Jetsupin kan cing lai timi (Jatropha plantation ) te hna kha kokek minung (ram ngeitu) kan caah thathnemnak a rak ngeih lo leng ah khua pawng thingram tongh loding hmun (thinghual) kan chiahmi hmanh kan rak hau piak dih tik ah kan khuati, vanruah le le ram a rak hrawh dih. Tulio Kawlram pumpi huap zong in an buai lenmi kan inn pa Kachin ram ah Mitsone tidil kong te hna zong hi thanchonak nih a chuahpimi thil thalo kha a si ve. Chim duhmi cu, thanchonak kan timi ah hin kokek minung ca le pawngkam caah thil tha lo a chuah tawn theu caah, “a thami thlennak” lawng kha thanchonak taktak cu asi tiah an cohlannak cu asi. Pahnihnak ah, thanchonak timi ah hin mah le khuaram, vawlei hmunhma le thil sining hoih in an then tawn. Tahchunhnak in, khualipi pakhat a simi nih zeidah a herh hmasa bik? Zeidah a ngeih hrimhrim awk asi?, timi pawl kha asi. Cu bantuk thiamthiam cun, khuate pakhat nih zeidah a herh i zeidah a tuah awk si, timi kha asi ve. Khua pakhat le pakhat kha an herhning le an tuah awk hnga kha an i lo cio lo; an khuati vanruah, hmunhma le vawlei nih lai a rel tawn caah cu an khuati le vawlei hoih in thanchonak tuahpiak an si – thanchonak rian an tuah/tuan cio hna. Cucaah, kan nih Cinkhua le a hrinsor zong khuate pakhat sinak in hmailei kan thanchonak ding caah zeidah kan tuah awk asi? Ka langhter cangbang tuan deuh karak tial cangmi pawl ah fimcawnnak lei hi kan herh bikmi asi ti kha an si. Tutan hi cu fimcawnnak a ngei kho ti lomi Cinkhua a hrinsor caah hun tial ka duh. Minung pakhat a khuasaknak a thancho khawhnak ding caah a herh bikmi cu “ti le mei” asi. Khuapi pakhat a thanchonak ding ca zong ah “ti le mei” thiamthiam hi a si. Mei (electric) a um lo cun khuapi pakhat zeitinhmanh in a thangcho kho lai lo. Mei hi khuapi a thanchonak ding caah a hrampi cu a si. Khuapi pakhat ser an timh poah ah mei hi hmasabik ah tha tein tuah/ser asi tawn. Mei tha tein an hman khawh hnu ah a herhmi dang; ti, inn, lam, etc. tiin an hun sak khawhnak cu asi. Khuate pakhat a thanchonak ding caah cun “ti” hi a si ve. Cinkhua hi zerhpi pa deuh le caan sunglawi deuh caan ah ka phan tawn. Cu chung teah fiang tein a lang tawnmi cu “ti” hman awk kan izat tawn lomi hi asi. Chungkhar rawlchuannak le din awk sawhsawh ca cun ka iza ngai kho ko men. Sinain, puai ngan deuh tete tuahnak inn caah cun an iza lo ti cu a fiangmi a si. Mah tiang kha cu a poinak um tuk rih lo. Hangdum le thingthei kan cinmi tete zohkhenhnak ah cun kan izat hrimhrim lomi hi hun ruah ti awk ah ka duh. A tu “ti” kan hmanmi hi Zar tiva kan lakmi a hram pakhat tein khua kan sak hna hi a si – kan nunnak hi tihram pakhat tein asi. Hi kan tihram pakhat te nih zeitluk in dah kan nun a lehthal kha kan hngalh cio. Hun ruah deuh awk ah ka duhmi cu Zar tiva kan lak hlan le kan lakhnu kan nunning aa thlendan kha asi. Tihram pakhat te hmanh nih hi tluk kan nun a thlen ah cun tihram tamdeuh ngei usih law tah, ti khi a si. Tihram tamdeuh cu ngei u sih law zeiahdah kan hman kun lai? Tihram tamdeuh kan ngeih i kan duhtawk in hman khawhmi a sicun kan khua hi Eden dum bantuk in serkhawh asi hnga. Khuapi nih a ngeihmi tihram a si hnga caah khuapi nih a ngeihmi dum ngan pipi kan tuah khawh hnga. Cucu a thangcho cangmi ram hna nih an tuah cio mi asi (community farm, common wealth, etc. in a min a pek hna) zapi dum, zapi ngeihmi tinak khi a si ko. Kan mah Laitlang zong ah Thantlang peng Khuhchah khua ah (Chinland Development and Research Society) nih an tuah piak hna. Cun, Farrawn khua (Tahntlang peng) zong nih a ngeihnak sau tuk cang. Nai bik ah, Pu Henry Van Thio nih VP a si le cangka an khua caah a tuah hmasa bik cu “ti” le “sianginn” a si. Cu lawng hlah, pumpak in dum tuah a zuammi nih dumtuahnak ah kan hman hna lai. Nga zuat a zuammi nih ngazuatnak ah kan hman hna lai. Dum tuah le ngazuatnak nih cuntah a kan thathnem pi kun lai maw? Atu Hakha hi minung thong 50 cu kan um lai tiah ruahdamh a si cang. Hakha cu khualipi a si caah zung riantuan bawi nganngan le mirum umnak asi. Dumchuak thingthei le hanghnah tepawl an ei ciomi hi Kalay le Mandalay lei lawng tein a hung kaimi an si. Laitlang chuak cu a tlawm taktak khi asi. Nifatin an cawk ciomi ngasa hrim cu Kawlram chuak lawng te an si. Lai tiva chuak ngasa cu a man a fak khun. Chim duhmi cu, Hakha mizapi nih ei mi thingthei le hanghnah hna hi Kawlram lei in kaipi hau lo in kanmah Laitlang in kan chuah ter khawhmi asi – a duh hmanh an duh deuh ding cu a fiang. Tihram dang lak ding cu tah kan ngei maw? Dum tuahnak le ngazuatnak hmunhma le vawlei tah kan ngei taktak maw? Kan khua hi a um hmun a thatnak teah rak tlakmi cu asi ve ko. Tlangthluan le ti-hna thatha kan I ngeih ko hna. Hmun rem tete zong nih a kan khulh ko. Cu kan ngeihmi kan thlachuah le kan rumnak cu a hman zia kan thiam a herh. Tihram hna hi cu lak fawi tete ah an um. Tahchunhnak in, Jocob tikhor tiva le Pu Mang Hu lo tiva hna hi ti-hna ngan taktak in an chuak. A tlangpi in tuak ah cun ting 100 hrawng le khuanu khuapa thazang bawmh in lak khawh dingmi an si. Ting 100 cu ramchung ramleng kan thazang chuah in hun ibawmh tialmal ah cun kum 3 chung ah ngeih khawh ding a si tiah ka ruah. Duhnak kan ngeih le ngeih lo tu nih lai a rel hnga! Dum tuah le ngazuatnak ding ah hmunhma thatha kan ingeihmi hna cu; Thulzang, Mau, Tinak, Pinpi, Cerpa, Sangriat, Ciadawi, Dawlman, Kumthluk le Khuahlun hna ah hin lam neih tete ah zangdam tein tuah khawhnak ding vawlei kan ngeih ko hna. Ti lo hmanh in fungvei le bete tampi kan ngeih tawn ko hna cu mu! Chim rih ko ah cun, Zar tiva khi a tang lei in lak than i; Camdin, Vasum, Umpu le Nanawn hna zong khi ta! Micheu nih hi bantuk a hmunmi lothlawh le dumtuahnak kong cu a luancia kum tampi khan an rak aupi cang nain Laitlang cun tuah khawh si lo (aung-min lo) nan ti men lai. Tuhlan a rak tuah ningcang pawl hi vunzoh than tik ah Mah-sah-Lah chan lio in Hle-ka-thit a rak kan cawh ter cang. GRET le CARD hna nih an hun nolh ve. Zeimawzat cu thathnemnak a rak um men lai nain teinak an rak hmuh khawh lonak a ruang ngan bik cu; a herh bikmi “ti” kha tuah hmasa lo in an rak kan kalpi caah asi tiah ka ruah. A hmunmi lothlawh, dumtuah le ngazuatnak ding ah cun a herh hmasa bikmi cu “ti” kha asi ko – ti lo in tlamtlinh khawhmi an si lo. Hi bantuk dumtuah in a hmunmi lothlawh hi tulio vawlei pi zong nih tha a pek ngaingai. An aupi cuahmah ii an tuah chuahmahmi zong a si fawn. Laitlang zong hi tuandeuh le hnudeuh fang asi te ko lai – kan lothlawh ningcang kan thlen te ko lai dah? Cucaah, hi bantuk program hi khua upa le thihruai tu hna zong nih biatak tein kan tanpi le kalpi a herh cang rua tiah ka ruah. Atulio kan lothlawh ning hin cun kum tampi kan thlawh cang nain zeipipa a kan thancho ter khawh lo hlei ah kan pawngkam, khuati le vanruah a hrawh. Chan zeizah hmanh hi ning hin kal rih usih law zei ngaingai cu kan sihlei men lai lo dah! Cucaah, Cinkhua a rum biknak kan tiva hna le tlangthluan thatha hna hi kanmah ram ngeitu nih kan hman thiam a herh. Thanchonak kan timi program dangdang tampi an um len rih lai nain kan khua sining, vawlei le hmunhma hoih in aa thlak bikmi si ko men lai. Kan khuati vanruah, kan vawlei le hmunhma a ngan kan dam ter lai. Thanchonak taktak kan timi “a thami thlennak” lam kan zawh zong khi asi hnga. Lawmhnak he, Thawng Tha Lian S 06 April 2018 Category:Blog posts